


Severed

by ShadeofElizabeth



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Every time I read about mating bites I think, F/M, Graphic Description, Group therapy AU, Healing, Mating Bites, Medical Trauma, Not Canon Compliant, Personal Growth, Psychological Trauma, Self-Discovery, Strangers to Lovers, What if they bite too hard?, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofElizabeth/pseuds/ShadeofElizabeth
Summary: Kore and Hades are both traumatized by the idea of bites. They go to therapy together.FYI:-Kore will not magically heal herself or Hades from their trauma. That's not how trauma works in the real world and I felt it was unfair to have them skip over their healing here.-Hades will work through his own trauma with Kronos, will befriend Kore and fall for her (obvi) but will do the work he needs to do separate from Kore (other people can't fix you, ya gotta put in the work!).-There will be NO explicit/nsfw content in this fic. I am not an erotica writer and I know that's a huge part of A/B/O. It may be referenced, we will see how the story progresses. But if that is what you're looking for, you will not find it here. Sorry!If you're still interested after all this, see you next update! Happy New Year!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

> _ Dear Mama,  _
> 
> _ I dreamed about my first heat again last night. The images keep growing clearer--I guess that happens with time and distance, Dr. Epione mentioned it’s normal. I wish I didn’t have the dreams at all, they tend to bring up a lot of not great stuff, and then I need to go talk to Epione more about it and it all tends to snowball, but supposedly it helps to get this stuff out of my system, instead of bottling it up.  _
> 
> _ Hence the letter writing, because even though I know it’s too hard for us to talk right now, I hope you know I am thinking of you and I don’t hold any of this against you. I hope someday you can forgive me for all the problems I’ve created. I miss you, Mama.  _
> 
> _ The dream was the clearest I’ve ever had. It started the way it always does, watching movies with Artemis, and Hermes, and him. Then came the prickling, almost like when I stumbled into that Fire Ant nest when I was six, fiery pricks that slowly traveled all over my body, burning hotter and hotter until I stood, swatting at my skin and panicking. I started flowering then, blooms all over my hips and shoulders, down the length of my spine, my hair grew so long it filled the whole room.  _
> 
> _ This is always where the dream gets a little hazy since I was so delirious at this point. I remember Artemis and Hermes screaming for  _ **_him_ ** _ to do something, since they’re both betas they don’t really know the first thing about heats. I suppose I can’t blame them for trying to get a healer to help me. I hoped he would help me too. I thought he would.  _
> 
> _ I know from the account Zeus gave after the trial that Artemis ran to get water, and Hermes flew to the store to buy emergency suppressants since there weren’t any in the house. But I never remember anything from that window of time. Dr. Epione says that’s pretty normal too in a hard heat. Apparently, your body needs lots of rest prior to, so it’s not uncommon for omegas to just black out until their bodies decide they’re ready. _
> 
> _ The dream shifts, then, from the craziness of my skin on fire to a deep hazy darkness surrounding me. I remember opening my eyes and thinking for a moment that I had fallen asleep under the jacaranda in the back garden, and then my eyes focus and I see him, moving over me and talking to me and touching me with his dry, purple fingers and then the panic starts because I know what comes next.  _
> 
> _ (That’s the worst part of the dream, Mama. Because I always know I’m dreaming by that point, and I know what’s coming but I can never get away. And the fear of the pain is always worse than the pain--it’s the anticipation of it I think, it makes me feel stuck in the experience all over again.) _
> 
> _ Because I can never change it. He’s always there looming over me, I’m always delirious with exhaustion and feeling completely debilitated by those terrible cramps. Then he grabs me with his arms and pulls me up, scents my gland… and then I feel the pain and smell the change in my pheromones before I wake up screaming.  _
> 
> _ Probably the weirdest part of being a neutralized omega is the side effect of ghost pheromone syndrome. How I still feel like I can smell mine. Dr. Epione has confirmed time and again that I don’t smell like anything. But some days, I swear I still can. Before, I always liked how I smelled. Like a rose garden after rain: fresh, fertile earth and oxygen and sap and pollen. I felt like my smell was just one more part of how my godhead manifested. Like my blooms. Like my powers.  _
> 
> _ But the moment he bit me, I felt my scent morph with his. And suddenly I was sunbaked, cracked clay, overworked soil, locusts and dust, dying leaves, drought. It was like every bit of life that was in my veins just dried up. No wonder the mortal realm froze, I had absolutely nothing to give in that moment.  _
> 
> _ I am sorry for that. I wish I had been stronger Mama, I’m sorry. _
> 
> _ I think that’s why it’s so helpful living here with Dr. Epione. I may not be able to manage spring the way I did before, although she seems confident I may again someday. But working with her, getting to help her and her patients, well, it’s a bit like spring. I get to bring some new life into a dead place.  _
> 
> _ Anyways, my timer just went off so I think I’ll stop for now. Dr. Epione wants me to write for at least twenty minutes a day, but I have a lot to do before group session tonight.  _
> 
> _ I love you Mama. I hope someday you can forgive me. Maybe then you’ll actually be willing to read these letters.  _
> 
> _ I miss you.  _
> 
> _ Love,  _
> 
> _ Kore _

Kore stared down at the journal entry for a moment as she reviewed her day’s contribution. Addressing the letter to her mother had made it a little easier to get into the flow since there was so much she wanted to say to her. After six years of separation, that was bound to happen. She studied the page for a few more moments before sighing and scratching out her signature, writing Persephone with a scowl. 

Demeter had made it exceptionally clear the last they spoke that  _ “the goddess of spring would never be known as Kore again, now that she had gone through a heat with an alpha.” _ To add insult to injury, after the trauma of everything that had occurred during her heat, and the subsequent difficulties Kore had with controlling her powers, (i.e. causing a massive winter to kill off the harvest) Demeter had cruelly renamed her daughter: Persephone, the Bringer of Death. 

Kore drew in a deep breath, holding herself as she stared up at the ceiling, trying her best to practice grounding herself with square breaths--one of many techniques recommended by Dr. Epione. The anger and resentment tasted bitter in her throat.

Sighing, she pulled out her phone and shot a quick text to Eros. 

“Tell your dad to knock it off…”

Not waiting for a response, she shoved her phone into her bag and stalked out the door, little red vines twisting through the ponytail that streamed out behind her. 

Now, on top of everything else she had to put up with today, she was late. 

Goodie.

* * *

Kore pulled the last of the folding chairs from the rack behind the folding divider and carried them to the circle, propping them against the curve of her hip as she grabbed a seat to push it into place. 

A throat clearing behind her caused her to jump, the last chair clattering to the tile floor of the auditorium with a loud clang. She cringed, turning around meekly to face the intruder, only to see a handsome, tall god with deep navy skin and a shock of white tousled hair looking at her in shock. 

“I, erm, sorry. I-I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm her racing heart and focus on square breathing to help her to regulate. 

“No worries,” she responded with a forced smile, the anger from earlier practically choking her now. “Sorry about the racket. I can be kinda jumpy sometimes.” She gestured to the empty circle of chairs. “Guess that’s why I’m still stuck here…”

His eyes widened in surprise. 

She stopped, realizing just how reckless her anger had made her. Her resentful response had to be the worst possible way to welcome a newcomer. 

“Oh, I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with, you know, going to group therapy. Or that you need to have a reason to come here every week, or anything. Like, I mean, I have  _ my _ reasons. But  _ you _ don’t need to have reasons. Like, everyone needs therapy, you know? Oh gods.” She facepalmed as her cheeks slowly grew more and more red and less and less pink, finally blowing out an exasperated breath. 

“Sorry. Let me try that again.” She put on her best customer service smile. “Hi, I’m Kore and I am a neutralized Omega. It’s been seven years since my last heat. Welcome to the Healing Center.” She stopped to consider him for a moment. “Are you here for group today? Or…?” Her question hung open ended. She couldn’t really think of another reason why he would be in this part of the center, but he just seemed so confident and put together. Could he really be here for the same reason as her? It seemed impossible. 

“I think so? I’m looking for the, um…” He pulled a business card from his leather messenger bag. “Heat-Phobic Dynamics Rehabilitation and Support Therapy Group?”

Kore grinned. “Well then, you’re in the right place! But you can call it Bite Club. It’s what the rest of us do.” She winked. 

The god smirked. “Bite Club. Gotta say, much easier than uh…” He glanced down at the business card again. It looked positively tiny in his enormous hands. “Heat-Phobic Dynamics Rehabilitation and Support Therapy Group.”

“Short and to the point.” Kore nodded. “Rather like me!” She glanced at the god before her. “So are you gonna introduce yourself? You look familiar, somehow…”

He opened his mouth as if about to answer and Kore waved her hands in front of his face. “Wait! Wait, don’t tell me. Lemme guess.” She began to pace around him now, taking the opportunity to appreciate just how much of him there was to look at. Vaguely, she thought Dr. Epione would be proud of her. She doesn’t normally feel comfortable around alphas, especially alpha males.

“Hmmm,” Kore squinted, staring at the face covered in silvery-blue scars, the tangle of white hair that tucked just behind his ear, and the piercing red eyes. She snapped her fingers, trying to jog her memory. “Wait, wait don’t tell me. I’m thinking, something to do with tech? Are you the new Pomegranate spokesmodel?” 

“Did you really just compare me to Daphne? That’s ironic coming from you.” 

She paused, her playfulness cut short in shock. “You know her? Daphne?” The mention of the flower nymph sent a frigid shock straight through her core, causing the scarred patch where her mating gland used to be to ache dully.

He grinned, oblivious to Kore’s inner turmoil. “Of course, she works for me.” 

Just like that, it fell into place. Tall, dark, and handsome. Arrogant. Scarred. Persephone knew exactly who he was. But  _ he _ didn’t have to know that. 

“Really? What do you do for Pomegranate?” She fiddled coyly with the chair that had fallen to the floor, making sure it wasn’t wobbly as she set it in the last space of the circle.

Behind her, Daphne’s  _ extremely _ handsome boss waved his hand dismissively in response to her question. “Oh, you know. A little of this and that.” He chuckled. “Mainly whatever Hecate orders me to do. She’s a bomb ass CCO.” 

“You work for Hecate? I love her! She came and visited me and my mother, gosh, what, ten years ago now? Back when I was still working in the mortal realm. Tell her hi from me when you next see her.” She circled around him, slowly straightening the chairs and ensuring there was plenty of space in the walkway for accommodating Philodectetes' wheelchair. It was fun pushing the handsome not-so-stranger’s buttons. She had to admit, she was enjoying herself. 

“So…” She gestured. “Mystery scoundrel, do I get the pleasure of knowing your name? 

He rolled his eyes. “Hades, and the pleasure is all mine.” He reached out to grab her hand and Persephone swore his fingers lingered just a little too long against her palm before he let go. A shadow flickered across his face and he hesitated for a moment, seeming to chew on his next words. She recognized that look of vulnerability--it was a common expression on the faces of those who attended Bite Club. 

“I, uh, my therapist recommended this group, but I’m not familiar with all the terminology yet. Today’s actually my first day. Can I ask, er, is it offensive to ask--”

“--what’s a neutralized omega? And no, it’s not... Your Highness.” She winked. 

“Majesty, actually,” He responded drily. 

She laughed. 

“Well,  _ your Majesty _ , a neutralized omega is, erm, a politically correct term for an omega who can’t present, I suppose.” At his confused expression, she backpedaled. “I mean, I did present, initially. Um, seven years ago.” She looked down. What was she doing with her hands? It’s been seven years, she shouldn’t still be affected by this, right? 

She forged on ahead, knowing the worst was still ahead and wanting to get it over as fast as possible. “But I had the misfortune of not being in a safe place for my first heat, and I was taken advantage of, um, pretty horribly. And my mating gland was…” She grimaced. “Disfigured.” 

After glancing at his face she was very thankful she had chosen to wear her turtleneck top today. Sharing her story got a little easier each time, but in the process, she had learned to categorize her audience in one of three categories. They either got ill, angry, or faint. Hades seemed to fall into the last category, and she did not want to deal with trying to prop his huge head up on his knees when he went down. 

“Disfigured?” He whispered. “You mean, he severed your gland?”

She paused. “Um, yeah. He  _ “bit to claim, not maim.” _ At least, that’s his side of the story.” She rolled her eyes. “ _ I _ didn’t even know what was happening. My whole life, I was told I was a Beta. I didn’t even know...” She felt the familiar wave of anger roll over her and threaten to consume her, and she took another deep breath. The last thing she needed was to trigger another wave of winter after all the work her mother had been doing to help bring the world back in balance. 

“And when he bit me, I just--reacted. So I, um…” This was always the worst part, the telling. It was always so hard to get out. “I tried to get away from him because I was scared, and my mating gland was damaged beyond repair.” She closed her eyes against the memories as her mouth settled around the word Hades had provided earlier. “S-severed, like you said. I’m essentially a beta now. Have been for seven years. Haven’t had a real heat, don’t react to pheromones, don’t have a scent, nothing. It’s…” She sighed. “It’s a blessing and a curse honestly. I can’t help but feel like I’m missing a part of my identity. Of who I was created to be.” She leaned casually against the chairback, feeling for some reason that talking with this stranger was easier than it had ever been with anyone before him. She wanted to tell him. Felt comfortable with him. Safe, even. Like she wanted to make him understand this truly mixed bag the fates had dropped at her metaphorical door that day. 

Hades crossed into the circle to sit into a chair across from her, leaning forward eagerly with a concerned look on his brow.

“But also, I’m so grateful I never have to feel that way again. The fear, the lack of control of my body. It’s such an immense relief that I don’t have a mating gland. I’m,  _ free _ , I guess. Bite Club has helped so much with overcoming the trauma from my experience, and meeting others who have had similar experiences has just helped so much. I hope you find some peace here as well, I know I have.” 

She smiled weakly, waving her hand again (what was up with that? Didn’t she know how to act natural?). “So anyways. Yeah, that’s what, um. What a neutralized Omega is.”

  
She stared at the ground for a moment, feeling the ichor rush to her cheeks in hot embarrassment for unloading seemingly her entire life story after this stranger asked an innocent question. 

“Sorry, I… I gotta find a more concise way to answer that I guess. Probably TMI.”

Hades was already shaking his head. 

“No, no. Gods--I, I’m so glad you told me. I’m so sorry that happened to you Kore. What a terrible thing, and so young too.” He glanced up at her then, his face hard. “What happened to the alpha who did this to you? Where is he now?” 

She sighed, smoothing her hair back into her ponytail where it had started sprouting again. 

“Well… he’s uh… He’s in the mortal realm. I’ve got a restraining order on Olympus, but his role is necessary so, there wasn’t a lot that I could do. Especially with no witnesses. So I just kinda, stay here.” She shrugged. 

Hades dark blue skin rippled with constellations as he fought for composure. “Unbelievable.” He muttered to himself. Then, “I’m sure this was Zeus’ idea of justice?” 

At her nod, he grimaced and began clawing around in his bag again, finally extricating a crisp dark business card and offering it to her.

“It’s completely up to you, Kore. But if you wanted to pursue  _ actual _ justice here, I would be more than willing to advocate on your behalf to Zeus.” He rolled his eyes. “After all, as the Final Judge  **and** one of the Big Three, I should have a little more clout than the average god or goddess here on Olympus.” He frowned. “But I want to stress, it’s completely your decision. You make the call, I’ll be there.” 

Hesitantly, Kore reached for the card, holding it carefully in her hands. “Thank you Hades.” The familiar anger was curling within her rib cage. But this time, it was almost, purring? “I think I just might take you up on that.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of vomiting, trauma, abuse, body image, self worth... Pretty much anything that comes with therapy.

It had been the nightmare that had convinced him. 

Dr. Epione, his therapist for the last 500 years or so, had been trying to convince him to attend the group therapy she led for close to six years now. He always nodded at the end of session, said he’d think about it, and would hold up the business card she’d given him six years earlier with the name and location of the group, preemptively waving off her handing him a new one. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t intend to go. In fact, the card was worried and starting to fade in some places due to the repeated ways he would pull it out, look it over, then shove it back into his wallet every Tuesday at 4:30. But for whatever reason, he never could bring himself to go in. 

Instead, he sat in his car and hated himself until 5:45, and then he would go home and feed the dogs. 

Tuesdays were the worst days. 

He knew he should go. He knew it. After living with this burden for so long, it would be so freeing to talk with other people who felt the same way. But the terror of acknowledging the futility he experienced wrestling with his trauma and his designation, the absolute irony of him presenting as an alpha, someone who was supposed to bite another person, someone he cared about for gods sakes, after the agony of being literally chewed up and spit out by Kronos? Well, it was a bit too much to dump on anyone except for a licensed professional, he reasoned. So he sat in his car, wishing he could somehow be a part of the community he knew was meeting just inside the doors of the Healing Center. 

But the nightmare on Sunday had been too much. 

> It had been so real, so vivid. Hades thought for certain he had been captured by Kronos again. He could feel the stomach acid eating him alive, could hear the sound of Kronos heart beating and his ichor rushing, could smell the bilious pool he always stretched to stay away from, could taste his dry mouth, tongue thick and throat aching as he swallowed on nothing, over and over again, in his eternal attempt to not throw up, not to burn his throat again, please!
> 
> Nothing even happened in the dream--he was just, existing. Like he had for years and years. 
> 
> When the inky black and red of the dream faded into the cool tones of his bedroom once more, Hades stared at the ceiling for hours, trying in vain to ground himself the way Dr. Epione had taught him. Use your senses, she had said. Sight, taste, touch, smell, sound. But what to do when your own senses betrayed you? The dream had been so vivid, it lingered just on the edge of his consciousness. Surely that sour smell was not from Mushroom’s doggy breath, but a lingering scent of Kronos being here. That sound, was it his ichor, pounding in his ears, or the sound of his father’s heartbeat? Or the feeling in his throat, once again swallowing desperately to keep from vomiting, was not from the dream and actually because it had been real, hadn’t it? 
> 
> His mind was going in circles and none of it made sense. 
> 
> It was too much. It was too much. 
> 
> He flung the covers off of him and ran to the bathroom, emptying his stomach over and over again until he was dry heaving into the toilet, needing proof that he wasn’t the same monster his father was, that no one was suffering inside him the way he had growing up. 
> 
> After deliriously scanning the contents of the toilet basin for any sign of life, he flushed, then laid down, pressing his warm cheek onto the cool black tile of the bathroom floor, and tried to practice his breathing. 
> 
> Utterly and completely spent, Hades curled into a ball and wept. 

Now, as the “Neutralized Omega” fluttered around the room, dashing from the chair setup to the drink station to the snack bins to the foosball table and back again, he began wishing, not for the first time, that he had found the strength to attend the group when it was first founded six years ago. 

As other members filed in, he found himself feeling more and more surprised. There were gods and goddesses like him and the Omega--Kore was her name, but there were also nymphs, satyrs, minotaurs, and daemons. He even noticed an empousa stomp in, dragging her metal leg behind her in a pronounced limp. 

Some of the members wore their story on their bodies--Hades felt a tiny bit better that he was not the only one wearing scars across his person from his trauma as he studied the slowly filling circle, then immediately was disgusted with himself for feeling that way. As he noticed the varying slashes and bite marks, the signs of a heat or rut that spiraled out of control, of a mate who had lost themselves, he began to feel more and more justified in his fears. Being an alpha must be bad, just look at all the people who had been hurt by them. 

By the end of the night, every single preconceived notion had been flipped on its head. 

It started with the empousa. She introduced herself as Kira, and confirmed that she was an alpha and it had been two months since her last rut. 

“I’ve been working so hard to build up the courage to talk to my girlfriend about claiming each other. But I just…” She shrugged miserably. “I still don’t feel like I’m truly worthy of her. I mean, I can’t even walk right, and this stupid thing isn’t going to magically fix itself…” She banged on her leg in annoyance. “But even if Hephaestus himself could come in and fuse all of my nerve endings to a perfect new prosthesis, I still don’t feel like I would be worthy. And I know that is my self esteem issues lying to me and I know she would be thrilled because she only hints at it every freaking time we dream about the future, but I just can’t help but feel like, in the long run, she would be disappointed, and stuck with me. And how do I talk to her about any of that anyways?” She sighed, pulling a hand through her flaming hair before leaning back into her chair. “So that’s how I am this week.” 

The group muttered in sympathy and a few others shared similar fears of commitment, not due to shortcomings from their partners, but lack of their own confidence in themselves. Hades was struck that an Alpha could even acknowledge such insecurities. It was absolutely liberating. 

The next to speak was a young tree nymph named Elmer. He shared his frustration with his own body dysmorphia, how he knew that as an omega, he was genetically predispositioned to be a compatible mate with an alpha, but each time his partner prepared to bite him, he would push her away in fear of his skin splintering like his home tree, wounding his partner in the process. 

“Even though we haven’t successfully mated yet, I am so thankful that she knows and respects my limits and is supportive of taking things at the speed that I need.” He smiled at the river nymph next to him and squeezed her hand. “I am so grateful for you, Diana.” 

Diana smiled and nodded to the group. “It's been such a beautiful process watching Elmer slowly open up to the idea of claiming. I mean, this time last year? If I had even mentioned the idea of biting each other, I’m sure we would have not talked for a week. But now that we’ve had time to apply what we’re learning in therapy, we feel so much stronger in our relationship, and our trust is much deeper.” She nodded at Kira, who was looking on with wistful eyes. “Don’t worry lovely. You guys will get there. It’s a long journey, but worth it.” 

Elmer beamed. “Absolutely! Maybe invite her to Bite Club next week? Show her what we do here?” 

Dr. Epione interrupted the couple’s musings and redirected the group’s focus. 

“Okay, thank you both, I’m sure you’ve given Kira a lot to think about. Who would like to go next? Persephone?” 

Hades looked around curiously, not sure who he should be focusing on. To his surprise, Kore began to speak. 

“Thank you Dr. I’m actually going by Kore today, but sure I’ll go.” Dr. Epione nodded like this was a normal occurrence, and made a silent gesture that Hades knew meant,  _ when you’re ready _ . 

Kore took a deep breath. “Sometimes I like the name that my mother has rebranded me with, but other times it just rubs salt in the wound. I know I couldn’t stay Kore forever. I know that. Even if I never presented, even if I was a beta for the rest of my existence, I know there’s no way I would have chosen to be an eternal maiden…” She rolled her eyes. “No matter what my mother might have argued in the trial.” 

A few other beings in the circle muttered in understanding. They must all be pretty familiar with her story.

“But the thing is, being reborn as “The Bringer of Death'' doesn't really go with the whole,  _ springtime _ aesthetic, you know? Like, here I am, supposed to be the goddess of spring, of life and new beginnings, and I’m practically on fucking house arrest because I’m too afraid to go outside thanks to something that happened so long ago people have long since forgotten. Not only that, but because of my failure to control my response to said trauma, I hurt so many other people, mortals and immortals alike!” She shook her head sadly. “Every one of those deaths falls so heavily on my conscience. And then I get angry, because the one who really  _ did _ instigate all of this fallout is out parading around with a slap on the wrist and his life is hardly affected at all! He didn’t have to stop doing his job, _ I did _ ! He didn’t have to be stranded in one place,  _ I did. _ He didn’t have to take the blame of the longest winter and worst famine the mortal realm has ever seen, _ I did! _ He actually GAINED worshippers, while I lost and lost and lost and…” Kore took a deep, shuddering breath, and let it out slowly, her curled fists gently coming to rest in her lap once more, instead of pressing tight against her sternum. 

“And I’m just so tired...So tired of feeling like a victim all the time. So then I go back to embracing the idea of Persephone, and molding that into some sort of way for me to get my justice.” She shrugged. “But today I’m just tired.” She paused, then added as an afterthought, “And angry.” 

Hades was dumbfounded by the beautiful pink goddess in front of him. He had been thoroughly impressed with her and the way she carried herself from the moment he met her--but every time she opened her mouth, he just felt another part of his soul react in absolute awe at how wise and brave and articulate she was. 

He was so distracted, in fact, that he hardly registered Dr. Epione’s gentle prompting as she called to him. “Hades? Would you like to share anything tonight? It’s alright if you don’t.” The rest of the circle turned towards him, and he felt the familiar trickle of dread as he realized once again, he was the outsider.  _ Some things never change. _

“I…” His voice cracked, and he swallowed hard, before starting again. “I, um. My name is Hades Aidoneus. It has been…” He mentally counted off before speaking again, “Approximately 953 years since my last rut.” He tried not to focus on the not so subtle gasps that went on around him as he tried to force the next words out of his throat. “I-I am an Alpha, but I don’t, I don’t, I don’t--” He frowned in annoyance. Of course his stutter would come back now. “I don’t like to d-display Alpha charact-charact-characteristics because of my trauma.” 

Dr. Epione smiled warmly at him. She knew just how hard it was for him to share that piece of himself, and he felt bolstered by her support. 

“I’m here because I had a d-dream last weekend. About being eaten --  _ again _ .” He could hear the mutterings of the group a little louder as he said that, but he chose to ignore them. “I know my history isn’t exactly a s-s-secret. But I’ll just say, I was eaten by Kronos as a child, and spent thirteen years in his stomach. I di-di-di-didn’t present as an alpha until I was in my early thirties.” He nodded at Dr. Epione. “Probably due to my trauma, we presume.” She bowed her head, acknowledging a theory they had worked on together when first trying to piece together why his presentation would have begun so late in his life. 

“B-b-but if you know anything about me, you know that I rule the Underworld alone. I w-want companionship, a mate to love and adore” At this several of the ladies in the room sighed and rested their heads in their hands dreamily, “but sharing my-myself means sharing a kingdom. A throne. A-and with my designation, any queen would need to be willing to reign eternally unclaimed.” He shook his head sadly. “I just can’t bring myself to bite another person. Not after what I went through.” A few tears fell into his lap as he studied his hands, mortified at how much he had let slip in his word vomit. 

“Thank you for sharing Hades. I’m so thankful you were able to join us today.” Dr. Epione gave him another warm smile and her eyes glanced around the room. “Does anyone have any encouragement for Hades as it is his first time here?”

A short satyr who sat in a wheelchair--Philoctetes, Hades thought his name was-- grunted and pushed himself up, stretching his back slightly as he looked at Hades thoughtfully. “Well, Majesty, I won’t say none of us are surprised to see you here, ‘cuz we all were raised hearin’ the stories.”

Hades nodded stiffly at this. It was a source of intense discomfort that his brothers’ heroic war stories were also tales of his deepest trauma. 

“But--I will say you’re not the only one to go through shit like it.” Philoctetes continued. “Me, I trusted the wrong people, let things go to far… ended up calling my safeword which they ignored and the buggers went and dropped snakes on me. Said they wanted to watch me scream as I got bit.” He shuddered. “I couldn’t even  _ think _ about sleeping with someone after that, much less find it in myself to  _ trust _ someone again. I’m lucky I escaped with my life, and even then, it was at the expense of my legs!” He gestured to his stumps which ended just before the edge of his chair. 

The wizened satyr’s face softened. “But then, over time, I started thinkin’ to myself, ‘You know Phil? You can’t let one bad partner ruin the orgy, you know?” 

Hades blinked. Of course a _satyr_ would be hedonistic, but to speak so blatantly, it was a little off putting--

Phil grinned and slapped him on the back with a chuckle. “I’m just messin’ with ya, Majesty. I’m still working on myself too. Got a pretty flower nymph that I want to woo someday, but for now, I gotta work on me.” He pointed his thumb emphatically at himself. “I may never grow my legs back, but that sure as Tartarus don’t mean I don’t still got healing to do.” He nodded. “You’ll see. Keep comin’ back. You’ll see.” 

The rest of the circle nodded and laughed and smiled at Phil, and just like that it seemed the meeting was adjourned. Hades looked around warily, surprised to find Kore’s eyes studying him, before they dropped to her lap. 

Maybe Phil was right. Maybe he should keep coming back. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing on this journey with me! Let me know in the comments what you think will happen next! 
> 
> <3 Beth


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades begins to find some peace, and Persephone continues to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than usual because we had a family emergency last week and there hasn't been much time to write. Thanks for hanging with me and I will be posting again soon.

True to Phil’s word, Hades did return, and as he continued to attend “Bite Club,” he watched as the group attendees, including himself, found healing in the unexpected and the mundane. There were no miracles, no one walked in declaring themselves cured of their woes, but there was consistent progress, so slow, so slight, it took a long, long look, over many months, to begin to even glimpse a _hint_ of the growth they were making. 

For Hades, it was sleep. From the night of his horribly vivid nightmare that sparked as the catalyst for his journey with Bite Club, he had steadily slept a little bit better each week, until eight months later, he woke one Tuesday morning to discover he had fallen asleep at 8pm the night before while reading a case file for court, and had woken to his traditional alarm set for 5:30am. 

He had slept through the night. Through the  _ night _ ! He hadn’t done that in, well, realistically ever. He was so excited he texted Dr. Epione immediately, celebrating his victory. Then, realizing he had no one else to cheer him on outside of his therapist, he felt his happiness fall again. _How pathetic! The only people who care are those paid to do so…_

No. He grabbed at that thought and pulled it back into focus, as it slipped and thrashed around in his mind like an eel, stubbornly claiming its right to be there. He studied that trail of thought for a moment, asking himself as Dr. Epione had taught him,  _ where did it come from? _ and  _ what was it saying about him and his self esteem _ ? He dismissed the thought as a part of his past trauma speaking out, and replaced it with a more realistic and positive one: _He would share his victory at Bite Club tonight, and his friends (because yes, they were friends, truly) would celebrate with him._

With a deep breath, he stood, determined he would not let this one invasive thought ruin what should be a wonderful, happy day. 

After taking his morning dose of suppressants, running with Cerbs to work (good for endorphins), showering in the office while listening to the court recordings from the previous days sessions to catch up on where he’d left off, passing a ruling on five challenging cases: Elysium, Asphodel Retraining, and Tartarus, one, two, and two, respectively, he headed out with plenty of time to stop at Satyrbucks for a coffee before headed to Bite Club. 

As he exited the elevator cab, tossing his keys then catching them again while whistling cheerfully, he  _ almost _ missed the faint scent that wafted through the front lobby--fresh rain, fertile earth--like the morning dew that collected in Hera’s rose garden those mornings she would invite the royal families over for brunch.

He inhaled appreciatively. Someone must have received some roses. They smelled nice. 

He left the building and began the drive to Bite Club. 

It was a good day. It was progress. 

* * *

Persephone was late. 

She found herself at the bus stop, where she had been waiting for the number 7 which should have been here in time to drop her at Bite Club with exactly 22 minutes to spare, and was now thirty minutes delayed due to… something. 

Persephone growled at her phone screen as she checked the time again, cursing herself for even getting into this situation. Why did she ever agree to Hera’s stupid idea in the first place? She looked back at the timetable, double, triple checking the bus was supposed to have been here, and was not, in fact, here. 

For the first time in seven years, Persephone would be absent at Bite Club. 

She felt tears beginning to prick the corners of her eyes over the unfairness of it all. Today had been such a promising day! This week, even. But the club was her safety net, and she wasn’t ready to go without. 

_ Come on, deep breaths. Slow down, what can you control? _ She asked herself, then began to compile a list. 

  1. I can hail a cab
  2. I can wait for the bus
  3. I can call a friend to come get me
  4. I can join Hades in his car



  
  


_ I can join Hades in his car? _

Wait, what? She blinked and realized Hades was indeed waving at her from where his luxury car sat in the midst of traffic. Looking around surreptitiously, she rose from the bench of the bus stop and dashed to where his car was stopped. 

“Get in!” He yelled as the light turned green, and to her surprise, she did. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone processes her day, and Hades seeks out an old friend. 
> 
> CW: Some mention of a dissociative state/fog at the beginning of the chapter, but with healthy coping habits. See end of chapter notes for official definition of "dissociation" as opposed to Persephone's interpretation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long between posts! Let me know what you think in the comments!

She huffed angrily as she readied for bed that evening. Today had, by all accounts, been perfect. She had made more progress in her recovery this week than she had in the last five years or so. She had left the Wellness Center, ridden on public transportation, worked within her godhead sphere on her errand for Hera, spent one on one time with Hades-- _ an alpha, no less _ \-- attended Bite Club. She had even gotten her favorite flavor of green tea from when Hades treated her on their drive over! 

But as she sat herself down in front of her writing desk, all Kore could feel was the fog settling over her. 

It happened. Dissociation was a part of the depression and the trauma, her therapist had assured her time and again. But while having a name for the feeling was helpful, living through it was not. She sighed, staring into the mirror above her desk with vacant eyes, wishing she could feel the excitement she knew she should be experiencing after such a busy day, instead of the empty vacuum that called her to lay in bed for the next forty eight hours. 

_ No _ . She thought to herself.  _ Healthy habits. _

With agonizing slowness, she pulled her journal from the desk drawer and began another entry. 

> _ Dear Mama,  _
> 
> _ I had a busy day today. It should have been a good day, but I’m afraid I’m just too tired to know one way or another. I’ve made a lot of progress this week, and it was exciting to share that at Bite Club today. But I feel detached. Dr. Epione calls it dissociating*--that means I’ve basically removed myself from the experience of life and am just watching myself participate, I guess. I don’t know the official definition, I need to talk to her more about it I suppose. Especially since it affected me so severely today.  _
> 
> _ I’m just so tired, Mama. I want to be proud of the work I did today, but instead I just want to curl into a ball and give up. I’m not strong enough to be Persephone today, I’m still Kore, the victim, the child.  _
> 
> _ The girl.  _
> 
> _ How do I break this cycle, Mama?  _
> 
> _ I got news from the Wellness Center after Club this evening. The blood work came back, they said that my designation levels are rising, that I’m returning to an omega status nearly, with how high my levels are. Epione even mentioned she thinks it may be time for me to begin suppressants, as she suspects my scent may be returning. And in the car today, the spot where my mating gland should be was so itchy. I blamed the seatbelt at the time, but now I wonder…. _
> 
> _ Is it possible to come back from this? Do I want to? It’s been so safe, to be a beta essentially, to be below the notice of anyone who could harm me. But if I’m beginning to return to my designation, if my body is healing… well. I don’t know how to deal with that.  _
> 
> _ Also, why now? That was the question that has rattled around my head all evening. Why now? The last few weeks of club have been so fruitful. I’ve loved hearing from the other members. I know even Hades has shown a lot of improvement.  _
> 
> _ He was so kind to me today, Mama. And he smelled so nice when I got into his car. Like fresh ink and oiled leather, mixed with the sharp scent of snow on the ground, the drifting smoke of dried wood crackling. I had never been able to make out his scent before… when I first met him, I’m sure I just blocked it out. And since then, every time we’ve seen one another has been at Club, where the scents are so mingled there’s no possibility of discerning who’s who.  _
> 
> _ But today…  _
> 
> _ I’m still scared though. I don't know if I could ever be ready for a sexual relationship, much less a shared heat. How does that work in real life? No one would want to entertain that, right? Especially not the king of the underworld…  _

Persephone trailed off, biting her pen between her teeth as her thoughts drifted to Hades' frequent topics of conversation at Club. That he could never return to the idea of a rut, that he had no desire to enter into a mated bond, and thus would never be able to take a queen. 

She snorted. Maybe they were more suitable than she gave them credit for, their broken edges fitting together. Like bite marks, she thought darkly, absently touching the numb spot on her shoulder where her gland should have been. 

With a sigh, she threw down her pen and shoved herself away from the desk, making her way to her bed where she sunk into a deep, exhaustive sleep. 

* * *

Hades shifted irritably in the driver’s seat as he listened to the phone ring. Club had ended a few hours ago, but he had opted to go for a drive instead of returning home, asking the dog walker to feed everyone as he would be getting home late. He found himself, after going to the Underworld and then back to Olympus again, meandering mindlessly to Zeus and Hera’s palatial estate. 

Now if only Hera would pick up the phone. 

He leaned back, lowering his seat all the way down while he waited, trying to practice patience. He needed to talk to her. Desperately. Needed it the way he needed air. 

Pathetic. 

“Speaking.” 

He bolted upright, grazing his head along the roof of the low carrying sports car in his surprise. 

“Hera---aah fuck!” 

There was a silence, then giggling on the other end. 

“Well, are you going to come in, or just sit there all night?” 

Hades grunted noncommittally. “Depends. He home?” 

“No.” She was quiet. “Hades, why are you here? What do you want?” Her voice sounded guarded, a warning. 

“I need to speak with you, Hera. It's urgent.”

The other line was dead quiet for so long Hades glanced at his phone, wondering if the latest prototype he was using may have malfunctioned and dropped the call. 

“Alright.” Her voice was resigned. “But we talk on my terms, Aidoneus. You haven’t earned all my secrets, and I certainly won’t be disclosing anyone else’s.” 

A whispered thanks, and Hades threw himself out of the car, pacing quickly up the drive to Hera’s private entrance. After a staticy buzz, the door swung open, and a golden hand reached out to him, beckoning the king of the Underworld inside. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official definition of Depersonalization-Derealization Disorder (colloquially referred to as 'Dissociating'): This condition involves feeling detached from one's own body and thoughts. People may feel that they are observing their own life as an outsider or feel disconnected from their surroundings.
> 
> What do you think Hades wants to talk to Hera about so bad? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Blown away by how much people have responded to this fic. I will be adding a few additional chapters over the next few weeks to flesh out a bit more of their story and how they work together to heal from their respective traumas. I want to be honest about where I see this fic heading, so here's a heads up about where this fic is going so you can decide if you want to be a part of this journey with me :)
> 
> -Kore will not magically heal herself or Hades from their trauma. That's not how trauma works in the real world and I felt it was unfair to have them skip over their healing here. 
> 
> -Hades will work through his own trauma with Kronos, will befriend Kore and fall for her (obvi) but will do the work he needs to do separate from Kore (other people can't fix you, ya gotta put in the work!).
> 
> -There will be NO explicit/nsfw content in this fic. I am not an erotica writer and I know that's a huge part of A/B/O. It may be referenced, we will see how the story progresses. But if that is what you're looking for, you will not find it here. Sorry! 
> 
> If you're still interested after all this, see you next update! Happy New Year!


End file.
